Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device, of which two rear sides are leaning on each other, of which two front sides can be seen, of which a decrease in thickness and weight can be achieved, and in which usability can be improved due to properties of free rotation.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, although a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, a light emitting display device, and the like are actively studied as a flat type display device, the liquid crystal display device and the light emitting display device are in the spot light because advantages in mass production technology, convenience of driving means, and realization of high resolution.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a display device according to the related art. In the display device, a support 1 in which two grooves are formed to support the lower ends of two display panels t1 and t2 in order to configure rear sides of two display panels leaning on each other are fixed in the middle portion of a prop 3a of a stand 3, and a fixing plate 2 in which two grooves 2a and 2b are formed to fix upper ends of the display panels is provided in order to be coupled with a screw bolt 3b of the prop 3a of the stand 3 and a screw nut 3n is screwed onto the screw bolt 3b perforating through a hole of the fixing plate 2. As a result, the prop 3a is coupled to a ball bearing mounted in the supporting plate 3p with a rotatable state.
However, in the display device according to the related art, there is a problem that the display device, of which two rear sides are leaning on each other and of which two front sides can be seen, has a bigger thickness, a lower visual appeal, and increased weight.
Further, as this display device is not rotatable, a user has to correct a position of the display device considering an angle of installation. Therefore, it is another problem that the display device has lower usability as well as limitation to a position of the user and a structure of an installation space or the like.
Particularly, in order to appeal to the users, requirements for a decrease in thickness or decrease in weight by minimizing the thickness of a display device and requirements for a design of decrease in thickness or decrease in weight to stimulate buying desire by making appeal to the sense of a beauty of the users are gradually increasing in recent.
Accordingly, in a display device, of which two rear sides are leaning on each other and of which two front sides can be seen, necessity for a display device, having decreased thickness and weight can be achieved and usability can be improved by considerably reducing the thickness of the display device, is increasing.